


Fancy a Fantasy?

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, book nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU!</p>
<p> Takumi develops a reading habit. On their trip to the library, Hinoka develops a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, the last book ended with Azaroth slaying the Doom Destroyer with his light sword, but at the end you find out he had a _son_! And his son’s gonna try and get revenge and because Azaroth’s sword broke and stuff cause of the curse, he has to travel up the mountains for-“

“Mm-hmm” Hinoka grunted noncommittally, half-listening to her younger brother rattle off the details of the latest fantasy series he had picked up.

“Are you listening?!” Takumi pouted, swinging their linked arms up and down as they traveled up the stone sidewalk to the library.

“Y-yep, there was uh, Azroth and the Death Destroyer-“

“ **Doom** Destroyer, Hinoka!”

“Oh yeah that guy, I sure do hate him!” Hinoka grinned, laughing at Takumi’s offended expression.

It was a clear, sunny day and they were currently on their weekly visit to their biggest library in town. Takumi was going through new books like an alcoholic with beer and they didn’t have the money to be constantly buying him new novels, no matter how much they’d like to.

Every one of them had sacrificed things they wanted so they could get by since their father’s death.

Hinoka shook her head, dispelling the gloomy thoughts. It was Saturday and she always tried to make sure Takumi had fun on their weekly trip. She smiled down at him, squeezing his hand as he walked along the pavement happily. Usually he’d be kicking up a fuss when Hinoka held his hand in public, but he seemed to be distracted by the fictional trials of Whats-his-face and his broken sword.

Sure, she’d rather be outside getting some exercise or practicing for her next fencing tournament, but what were big sisters for? Their step-mother Mikoto was currently run off her feet and far too busy managing her work to take more than one day off a week.

Soon, they arrived at their destination; sleek glass doors with ‘Valla State Library’ in bright blue lettering greeted them at the entrance. Takumi who was trying to contain an excited grin wiped his old scruffy trainers against the mat before walking inside the blissfully air conditioned building.

It was actually quite a new acquisition to their town and it showed; rows upon rows of gleaming books all tucked away nicely in their shelves, a computer area with dozens of shiny new monitors and a second ‘silent’ floor that was reserved for students and workers only. It had grown in popularity and resources every year since it had been built, which kept one nerdy little brother _very_ happy.

“Book Four, here I come!” Takumi cheered, tugging Hinoka’s hand with his sights set on the Teen Fantasy section.

“Hey now, I have to get Sakura’s books as well! I’ll meet you over there, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, yeah” Takumi replied, who had already let go of her hand and moved as fast as he could without running towards his precious novels.

Rude.

Hinoka rolled her eyes, moving towards a brightly-colored corner with rainbow hues; the section for younger children. Her little sister Sakura also liked reading but preferred anything that had well-illustrated pictures; the little girl was more of an artist than her brother, with art and music lessons being her passion. Still, Hinoka hoped she would work more on her confidence; the last time Sakura came with them, she was too shy to check out any books because ‘the librarian looked scary’.

_‘A-ha…’_ Hinoka thought to herself, spying the book Sakura had requested. The ever popular ‘Sparkle Princess Pony’ series, while with a sickeningly sweet name, had amazing colored illustrations of every individual pony and the magic land they inhabited. Sakura was enamored with the dazzling art style (and had taken to doodling technicolored ponies in her exercise books, much to her teacher’s displeasure). Hinoka picked up a copy, eyeing the neon rainbow horse that featured on the front cover.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be a Sparkle Princess Pony fan?”

Hinoka turned around at the teasing voice to see a woman with long, silky purple hair leaning near the colored shelves, flashing Hinoka a playful smile. She seemed a little familiar; Hinoka was sure she had seen her before, but couldn’t quite place when. She was dressed quite beautifully for such a simple place as the library; her white fleece sweater looked expensive, with a smart business skirt and tights to match.

Hinoka tore her eyes up, red faced and tried to formulate an answer.

“A-ah, no! That’s for my little sister.”

“So, what genre does catch your fancy, then?”

“Ah, I don’t read that much. I’m more of an outside type of person.”

“I can see that…” she winked, glancing briefly at Hinoka’s strong shoulders.

“U-uh sorry, do I know you by any chance?” Hinoka stuttered out, increasingly flustered by the attention.

“Ah, where are my manners? I am Camilla Krakenburg. We seem to frequent the library on the exact same day with our little siblings in tow” Camilla replied sweetly, holding out a perfectly manicured hand.

“O-oh! I HAVE seen you before. You’re the older sister of that blond genius kid, right?” Hinoka gasped, figuring out why Camilla had seemed familiar.

She remembered the younger child quite easily; a blond boy with a black headband and a pouty expression surrounded by piles upon piles of fantasy books every Saturday. In fact, she remembered Takumi complaining about the boy ‘being a book hog’. Now that she recalled him, she remembered his elegant sister that would drive him there and pick him up to be the woman in front of her.

“Goodness, he’d be even fuller of himself if he heard that! But yes, little Leo is quite the voracious reader. I often see him and your own brother in the same sections” the other woman replied, a motherly smile on her face.

“Well, I’m Hinoka Shirasagi. Nice to finally talk to you” Hinoka replied, grinning back as she shook hands with her new acquaintance.

_‘Wow, her hands are so soft…”_ she thought to herself, feeling a little star struck. Everything about Camilla was glamorous; she was like a diamond in the rough compared to their mundane suburban library. She even smelt wonderful, like fresh lavender. It certainly made Hinoka feel more insecure about her rough appearance; the amount of sports she participated in was not kind to her coarse hands and messy hair.

“So, are you much of a reader yourself?” Hinoka inquired, spying that the other woman had a few books tucked away in her arm.

“Ah, I’ve got a few romance books. Doesn’t every woman like being whisked away on a romantic fantasy before bed?” Camilla teased, showing Hinoka one of the novels she had in her arms.

Hinoka stared doubtfully at the cover; a tanned muscled man flexed in front of a beach scene while a young woman swooned in the foreground.

“Heh, he’s not exactly my type…” Hinoka snorted, as she crossed her arms and shook her red bangs out of her eyes.

“Oh, the big strong types don’t do anything for you? Well, you might prefer this one instead” Camilla said with a mischievous glint in her eye, pressing a hardcover book into Hinoka’s hands.

Hinoka’s eyes widened and she coughed awkwardly upon seeing the cover; a beautiful buxom woman with sharp fangs, wicked eyes and a cape was pressed against the throat of a younger, scared but enthralled looking maiden. She turned it over to read the blurb; it had many positive testimonials and was a _‘must read for girl x girl lovers everywhere!’_

“Romance with vampires is the biggest trend at the moment! I’ve actually already finished this one and was planning to reread it, but I think you might enjoy taking a spin with it on a lonely night…” Camilla murmured, her lilac eyes lidded suggestively.

“T-thanks, I’ll try it out…” Hinoka said, face as red as her hair as she gingerly added the novel to her pile of books.

She wasn’t sure how she was going to explain a book called ‘Blood Red Romance’ with scantily-clad vampire women on it to her siblings.

 “Camilla?”

Hinoka started, briefly brought out of her embarrassment as a young blond boy (Leo, she remembered) appeared at Camilla’s side, tugging on her sweater.

“Gotten all your books, sweetie?” Camilla asked, running a doting hand through the younger boy’s hair.

He grimaced and moved his head out of her reach, replying with a short ‘yes’ and a rather cute pout.

“Well, it looks like we’ll be off then. Take care, dear Hinoka! I’m looking forward to your review of Blood Red Romance!” Camilla said, waving an elegant hand at Hinoka before leaving with the young boy in tow.

“See you, Camilla…” Hinoka replied, waving meekly back as she attempted to will away the red in her cheeks.

The pair opened the library doors, wind rushing in and ruffling Camilla’s skirt. Hinoka felt her mouth go dry as the other woman’s calves peeked out from under the billowing fabric; those legs seemed to go on forever! All too soon, the two exited the library and vanished from her sight.

Hinoka stood there gormlessly, completely off-kilter.

She couldn’t deny it; she had a crush. A big, stupid crush on a woman who looked to be way out of her league and who she had only properly spoken to for the first time today!

 ‘Get your shit together, Hinoka!’ she thought with dismay, running a sweaty hand through her short hair.

Hopefully Takumi finished his new novel early and wanted to go the library again next Saturday…

She knew it was pathetic to use her brother as an excuse to see someone she liked but she didn’t have any other options; besides, Camilla would apparently be waiting for her ‘book review’. Hinoka glanced down at the risqué cover art and felt mortification spread through her body.

Yep, there was no way she was letting Takumi see _this_ particular novel.

 

* * *

 

_“Come with me into the night, Rosette…” the vampire purred seductively, tongue tracing the shell of her ear._

_The young maiden squirmed, but was having trouble resisting the vampire’s call; her desire to escape grew weaker and weaker as she felt the sharp fingernails of the demon rake down her body. She gasped as she felt the dark being lick a wet stripe up her neck, lapping at her pulse point while her pale hands gently kneaded Rosette’s supple breasts through her blouse-_

_“_ Oh my GODS!” Hinoka whimpered, smashing her face into the book pages.

This was way too much for her. She kept imagining herself in Rosette’s place and a _certain someone_ as the vampire, until she was feeling far too hot for something as simple as reading a book.

Camilla liked this sort of thing?

She blushed as she felt tingling warmth in her lower regions. She thought of Camilla reading this with her, those glossy lips whispering the passionate words on the page directly into her ears…

Hinoka groaned, hands covering her bright red face. One minute she was at the library looking at ponies and the next minute, she was reading graphic vampire smut.

She rolled over her mattress and stared bleary eyed at the calendar on her bedroom door, noting in distress that it was still 4 days until Saturday. 4 days until she saw Camilla again.

For once, she was more excited than Takumi for their trip to the library! As she lay in bed thinking of their next meeting, she vowed to be less of a flustered mess the next time they saw each other. She had always been labeled as the bold outspoken one of the family, but Hinoka felt pretty low on courage right now.

“Stupid Camilla and her cute smile and her book recommendations…” she grumbled into her pillow, feeling thoroughly defeated by the lilac-haired beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinoka stood uncertainly in the fiction section, arms crossed as she watched Takumi eagerly browse through the fantasy genres. They had arrived at the library a little earlier today at Takumi's insistence (Hinoka was also secretly pleased) but currently there was no sign of either of the Krakenburgs. The high table where the younger blonde boy Leo usually sat surrounded by novels was currently empty and had been ever since they had arrived. Hinoka had already returned Sakura's books (and that blasted copy of Blood Red Romance!) and was now milling around Takumi, hoping secretly to see a flash of lilac hair at the buildings entrance.  
  
"Maybe they're just not coming today..." she though somewhat glumly, absentmindedly chewing a fingernail as she scanned the area.  
  
She sighed and turned her attention back towards her younger brother, who seemed entirely enveloped by the new find he had picked up. His eyebrows furrowed, white strands of hair falling into his eyes as his eyes darted back and forth across the pages. Hinoka knew her brother had denounced the younger Krakenburg as a 'book hog', but looking at him from this angle only made their similarities more prominent.  
  
'If it wasn't for Takumi's attitude, they'd probably get along' she thought idly, taking one last look around the building.  
  
Her heart jolted in her chest; right as she'd looked towards the entrance, her eyes landed on a familiar figure with lavender hair.  
  
Camilla.  
  
The older woman was currently wiping her shoes on the entrance mat, clad in a short summer dress that did strange things to Hinoka's chest; even in a library, she looked like she was dressing for a photo shoot.  
  
As if sensing Hinoka's admiring gaze, she looked up and their eyes met; a beat passed and then Camilla smiled warmly, making a beeline towards her.  
  
'Alright Hinoka, play it cool!' she thought furiously to herself, giving the other a short wave and trying to act nonchalant as the other woman approached. She'd combed her hair properly this morning and put on one of her nicer blouses so as not to look like a sweaty mess like their last meeting; now she just needed to not freak out and use her words properly.  
  
"Good morning, dear! You look absolutely lovely today" Camilla trilled, as she sent a bright smile her way.  
  
"U-hm, thanks! You look really nice too, almost too nice for a library" Hinoka chuckled nervously, already feeling completely disarmed by the other woman.  
  
Crap.  
  
"Oh, I have some other work-related errands to run today, trivial things really. But I did want to pick some things up for Leo and see you of course!" Camilla beamed, seemingly delighted at flustering the redhead.  
  
"Oh, why didn't he come with you?" Hinoka asked, trying not to overthink the last part of Camilla's statement.  
  
"Ah... he's in a bit of trouble right now, the naughty boy. His last report card did not meet our father's standards, so as punishment he is only allowed reading material related to his studies..." Camilla sighed, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"But the novel he's been wanting desperately to read has been taken out by someone else every time we have visited... now it's finally able to borrowed, but he wasn't allowed to come. Since he was convinced someone else would borrow it out by the time we went next weekend, I decided to get it myself today!" she finished, turning her eyes towards the corner where Takumi was currently seated.  
  
"Uh, I thought he was facing a punishment?" Hinoka questioned.  
  
"Oh he is, but he's been wanting this particular book for _ages._ I shall hold onto it and if he shows that he's working hard, I will reward him with it while Father's not looking" she grinned, patting her bag.  
  
"Now after I find it, I was thinking perhaps we could have this catch-up outside? It's such a lovely day and there's a nice picnic area near the entrance" she replied, fiddling with a strand of her hair and looking at Hinoka hopefully.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Takumi's so into that book, I don't think he's gonna move from that spot for the next hour" Hinoka chuckled.  
  
"Oh, he looks quite cute surrounded by all thos-"   
  
Camilla stopped, staring at the flashy cover of the novel Takumi was currently reading intensely.  
  
"Oh dear... is that perhaps, the fourth book in 'The Sword of Yesterday's Future' series?" Camilla questioned, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"Uhhh... the one with the Azroth and the, um, Death Destroyer?" Hinoka said uncertainly, turning towards her younger brother.  
  
"Oh... this is a bit awkward, dear... that's the book my Leo has been after for quite some time..." Camilla replied, sighing and running a hand through her hair.  
  
Hinoka made a face and turned towards her brother, who was still reading voraciously with no end in sight. Of COURSE it'd be the one novel that Takumi had been bugging her about for weeks!  
  
"I'll, uh, go talk to him and see if he wants to share or something..." Hinoka trailed off, knowing the chances of that were next to none.

 

* * *

  
  
"But I'm at the best bit! And I had it FIRST!" Takumi grumbled, holding the book close to his chest and frowning at his sister.  
  
"But you've had it for the last two weeks, isn't it time for Leo to have a chance with it?" Hinoka replied through gritted teeth, frustrated.  
  
She hated it when Takumi acted bratty like this and to top it off, she could see Camilla in the corner of her eye looking embarrassed.  
  
"I'm like, nearly done! You know how fast I read!" Takumi pleaded, big brown eyes making her feel slightly guilty.  
  
"...Just how close are you to finishing it?" she questioned, eyeing the novel in question.  
  
"Really close! I'll finish it in two days, tops!" he bragged, pressing the novel closer to his body.  
  
Hinoka sighed and shook her head, making her way over to Camilla's tense form.  
  
"He says he's nearly done it with it, so... I guess I could bring it back early? Do you guys come here on weekdays?"   
  
"No, we don't... but if it's agreeable with you dear, I could pick it up from you after my work shift is finished sometime this week?" Camilla replied, looking hopeful.  
  
Hinoka coughed, face coloring red. As good as that idea sounded, the idea of Camilla in her fancy car coming to her house, _their house,_  with its missing front steps and peeling paint...  
  
"Uhhh, I'll think about it. I'm not sure whether Takumi is being truthful or just a brat" she replied, trying to be non-committal.   
  
"Well then, how about giving me your number?"  
  
Hinoka spluttered.  
  
"Then I can be kept updated on Takumi. And yourself, hopefully..." Camilla giggled, flashing her a wink.  
  
"S-sure" Hinoka mumbled, fishing her beaten up old phone out of her pocket with unsteady hands. Things were moving so fast and she had no idea of what the heck was going on anymore.  
  
Camilla took out her own phone and entered Hinoka's digits, in a sleek professional looking model that was offset by its hot pink color and dangling strap of what looked to be a cartoon wyvern.   
  
Hinoka heard her own, much crappier phone beep and looked down at the flashing screen.  
  
**\-------**  
**From: Unknown**  
**Message: Hello dear ( ˘ ³˘)♥**  
  
**\-----**  
  
Hinoka looked up at Camilla's grinning face and shook her head, laughing. She saved the message under "Camilla" and grinned back, feeling a tentative warmth in her belly.  


* * *

  
  
That night as Hinoka was settling down to bed, eyes fluttering shut, she heard another small beep from her phone. Grumbling, she rolled over and struck out a tired hand on her side dresser, knocking over several things blindly before finally finding the shape of her phone. Peering blearily down at the electronic screen, she struggled to make out the words.  
  
**\-------**  
**From: Camilla**  
**Message: You know, you never told me what you thought about the novel I lent you （＾ｖ＾）  
**   
\-------  
  
She groaned and smashed her head into her pillow, dumping her phone back on her dresser. Giving Camilla her number was either the best or worst idea she'd had in a while and she wasn't sure which one would win out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO HAVE A 6 MONTH LATE UPDATE :((((
> 
> I've been really struggling as of late, but things seem to be getting better for me and I have enough time/patience to write again. I don't know if anyone is still following this (and if you are, I am so so sorry) but I figured I should put a chapter out. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry to those who have been waiting.
> 
> I'm trying to do better. Thank you for all your support. It's nice to be writing again ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Modern Camilla = room full of vampire smut LOL  
> This is going be a short fic with only one or two more chapters to it, but I hope you like it so far. I did use the names of Nohr and Hoshido’s castles as their last name because I figured that would be better than just ‘Camilla Nohr’ and ‘Hinoka Hoshido’. :P
> 
> As for the ages of the characters mentioned, they’re younger here than they are in-game:  
> Sakura: 9  
> Takumi: 13 ½  
> Leo: 14  
> Hinoka: 20  
> Camilla: 22
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
